The bet
by Princesa Solitaria
Summary: Una apuesta entre Sora, T.K., Kari, Yolei y Ken vs. Tai, Davis, Izzy y Joe acerca de la relacion entre Matt y Mimi. MIMATO, TAIORA, TAKARI...


The bet

Ladies and gentleman  
Boys and girls of all ages  
Set your bets and enjoy the ride

Hay estaban todos los niños elegidos, viendo como Yamato Ishida, mejor conocido como Matt, estaba discutiendo con Mimi Tachikawa, la princesa del grupo, porque se preguntaran, simplemente el hecho de que Mimi había llegado tarde

-¿Tai ya los quieres parar por favor? – dijo Sora, novia del mencionada Tai Yagami

-me pregunto, cuando es que esos dos, decidirán decirse lo que sienten – dijo Takeru Takaishi, mejor conocido como T.K. quien abrazaba a su novia Hikari Yagami, mejor conocida como Kari y hermana de Tai

-Te apuesto que para el próximo año siguen sin ser novios – dijo Tai

-No lo creo, para ese entonces ya son novios – dijo con confianza T.K.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él, hermano – dijo la pequeña Kari

-Pienso lo mismo – dijo Sora y Yolei al mismo tiempo

-¿Entonces qué tal una apuesta chicos? – Dijo Cody – Yo seré el mediador, ya que no estoy del lado de nadie, y con eso la apuesta quedo así:

De acuerdo con Tai: Tai (obviamente), Izzy, Joe, Davis

De acuerdo con T.K.: T.K., Kari, Sora, Yolei, Ken

-Entonces solo queda esperar – dijo Cody

Hey lady do you wanna start a bet?  
You're gonna ask me to stay  
Hey baby girls better watch your step  
'Cause I really know what to say

1 mes después de esa apuesta:

Mimi estaba con Sora, Kari y Yolei en una cafetería esperando a los demás niños elegidos, cuando unos chicos se acercaron a "conversar" con ellas:

-Hola belleza, acaso es mi imaginación o ¿hace calor aquí? – dijo uno de los chicos hacia Mimi, mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo con las otras chicas, pero ellas respondieron: no estamos interesadas, tenemos novio, y eso hizo que los otros chicos se retiraran resignados

-Piérdete – dijo Mimi

- Salvaje, justo como me encantan – dijo tomándole la mano a Mimi, en ese momento entraron unos chicos: Tai, Matt, T.K. y Ken, que se habían adelantado a los demás y se acercaron a la mesa, cada quien con su respectiva novia, y Matt había ido a pedir un café, por lo cual se había retrasado

-Suéltame Tarado – dijo Mimi ya enojada

-No te hagas la que no te gusta, si se ve que te encanta lindura – respondió el chico, ya empezando a halarla, pero cuando lo chicos iban a intervenir, llego Matt, quien espanto al chico de la sgt manera:

-No oíste que la soltaras – dijo Matt, siempre manteniendo su actitud "cool"

-No te metas rubio, o ¿acaso eres el novio? – dijo el chico

-Sí, soy el novio, ahora suéltala – y con eso el chico la soltó, mientras que los demás amigos lo miraban anonadados.

-Gracias Matt – dijo Mimi sonrojada (después de todo a ella le gustaba Yamato)

-No te preocupes, ¿para qué son los amigos? – dijo él con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara

Boy you better hit the brakes  
You're not getting me this way no  
Just relax and take your time  
Better low your levels down  
'Cause with me those words don't count boy

2 meses después de la apuesta

Matt estaba huyendo de sus fans, para poder reunirse con los chicos en un café, y lo logro hacer, hasta que entro al café acordado y nadie llegaba aun, entonces se sentó con un Frapuccino sabor a Vainilla a esperarlos, pero quien tuvo que encontrarlo no fue nada más ni nada menos que Jun Motomiya, hermana de Davis y su peor pesadilla

-Pero Matt, seriamos la pareja perfecta – decía ella

-No, Jun, yo no quiero nada contigo – decía Matt ya irritado

-Matt, no me rendiré, jamás contigo – dijo una Jun muy determinada

-Lo siento Jun, pero yo ya tengo novia – dijo un ya desesperado Matt

-¿Ah sí? – Dijo una irritada Jun – ¿quién es? – mientras Jun decía aquello, entraba Mimi a la cafetería, y Matt al verla dijo sin pensar – es ella – mientras Mimi se acercaba a Matt con un Frapuccino de vainilla

-¿Que soy yo? – dijo Mimi con su linda sonrisa

-Mi novia ….. No Mimi? – dijo Matt con una leve suplica en la cara

-Claro Yama – dijo ella con una sonrisa angelical

-No les creo, nunca los he visto juntos – dijo Jun furiosa

-Eso es cuestión tuya querida – dijo Mimi con su sonrisa nuevamente

-Entonces bésense – dijo Jun, ya analizando la situación – solo así los dejare en paz

Matt iba a decir algo cuando algo lo corto, ese algo fueron los labios de Mimi, que estaban encima de los suyos, Matt no desaprovechando la situación ya que Mimi le gustaba, respondió el beso, y se dejaron de besar cuando escucharon a una muy molesta Jun decir:

-Está bien, les creo…. – y con eso se fue, mientras veían como ella se iba, dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta y vieron como todos sus amigos los veían perplejos, mientras se acercaban

Baby I can wait all night

-Ishida, considéralo un gracias por la vez pasada – dijo Mimi con todos los demás escuchando – estamos a mano

-Gracias Mimi – dijo Matt sinceramente

-¿Para qué están los amigos no? – dijo Mimi con su sonrisa angelical

Boy you're getting to me  
In this mystery game  
Just get out of my way  
I'm not losing my head  
I'm not watching my step  
Ain't got no time to take  
Better give up this bet  
You better not hesitade[x3]  
Better give up this bet  
You better not hesitade[x3]  
Better quit this bet

2 ½ meses despues de la apuesta

Se podia ver a Matt y a Mimi discutir como siempre, solo que la unica diferencia, es que despues de esos encuentros cada vez que peleaban lo hacian con una sonrisa en la cara.

You're ready to give in!  
Give up now!  
Yeah right!  
Now listen

-Chicos, ¿se quieren rendir? – dijo Sora, mientras veían a sus amigos discutir – después de todo, parece que a este ritmo ganaremos.

-Si claro Sora, como si después de 2 meses de recién hacerse amigos, se volverán novios – dijo un muy confiado Tai

-Bueno…allá ustedes, nosotros les dimos la oportunidad – dijo Sora, mientras T.K., Kari, Yolei y Ken asentían con la cabeza

-Ni es tus sueños, mi vida – dijo Tai, abrazando a Sora.

Hey boy you better put yourself in your place  
You're getting nothing from me  
Don't wanna hear another word that you say  
You're never winning this game no

6 meses después de la apuesta

-No Yamato – dijo una muy divertida Mimi – no cantare en tu banda, ustedes son solo puro Rock n' Roll, eso no va conmigo, con mi voz

I'm not falling for your bluff  
Don't you think that it's enough girl?  
Boy don't get on my bad side  
Oh! I know you can't resist  
You don't know what you're gonna miss  
Boy you're getting in my mind

-Pero Mems, no va ser Rock n' Roll, mira esta es la canción – dijo dándole una hoja, con el título "The Bet".

-Está bien Yama, solo esta vez – dijo sonriendo

-Gracias Mems, eres la mejor – dijo abrazándola

Boy you're getting to me  
In this mystery game  
Just get out of my way  
I'm not losing my head  
I'm not watching my step  
Ain't got no time to take  
Better give up this bet  
You better not hesitade[x3]  
Better give up this bet  
You better not hesitade[x3]  
Better quit this bet

Hey girl what you want me to say?  
Stop with the games that I'm trying to play  
Cut to the chase like a KIt Kat waiting to break  
And hit the breaks come to a crash strainght on my face  
Now wait celebrate like it's new years eve  
Yeah I got a few tricks underneath my sleeve  
I'm a little too quick with my wicked schemes  
And just a little too slick baby  
I'll bet you anything

11 meses después de la apuesta

Los chicos menos Mimi y Matt estaban en el parque camino al punto de encuentro para irse al Digimundo, cuando vieron algo que los dejo anonadados a unos y a otros con una sonrisa en el rostro por la felicidad de sus amigos, lo que vieron era a un Yamato sonriente besando a una igual sonriente Mimi Tachikawa, después de separarse, se rieron y se volvieron a besar, después de volverse a separar Mimi ve el reloj y le dicen que van a llegar tarde, se estaban dirigiendo a la entrada del parque cuando vieron a sus amigos, y por sus caras se podía deducir que fue lo que observaron, por lo tanto ambos se sonrojaron al máximo, mientras que las chicas se abalanzaban a felicitar a Mimi, y T.K. a su hermano junto con Ken, mientras que los a los demás se les salía las lagrimas al saber que perdieron la apuesta

-Rayos Matt – dijo un molesto Tai – no te podías haber esperado un mes más, para empezar a salir con Mimi?

-De que hablas Tai – dijeron Matt y Mimi, quien había escuchado la conversación

-Es que los chicos allá y nosotros, hicimos una apuesta si algún día iban a estar juntos en este año – dijo Tai

Boy you're getting to me  
In this mystery game  
Just get out of my way  
I'm not losing my head  
I'm not watching my step  
Ain't got no time to take  
Better give up this bet  
You better not hesitade[x3]  
Better give up this bet  
You better not hesitade[x3]  
Better quit this bet  
You better not hesitade  
Hey what's up

-JAJAJAJAJA! – ambos rieron al máximo, una vez ya calmados – entonces ambos bandos perdieron – dijeron ambos con una sonrisa

-¿Qué? – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Nosotros llevamos saliendo ya 2 años – explico Matt

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Salimos en secreto, con las fans de Matt persiguiéndolo a todas partes, y el inicio de mi carrera como modelo no le queríamos decir a nadie, incluyéndolos ya que si no resultaba no queríamos que todo fuera raro entre nosotros, como digielegidos – dijo Mimi

-Pero…y todas las peleas – dijo Davis

-Farsa – dijeron ambos, Matt y Mimi – y como ya saben….podemos dejar la salida para mañana, hoy teníamos una cita…así que nos vemos – dijo Matt halando a Mimi y despidiéndose de todos, una vez fuera de vista

-No puedo creer que esos dos ya estuvieran saliendo – dijo Tai – llevan más que Sora y yo, ¡y nosotros tenemos un año!

-JAJAJA! – rieron todos mientras veían felices el camino por donde la pareja se había retirado.


End file.
